


can you stay up all night? (fuck me til the daylight)

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Kun Snow White, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Smut, Squirting, TenAlice, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transmen and non-binary characters in lingerie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, mentions of transman pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jaehyun didn't mind sharing Johnny, especially when he got a taste of Kun and Ten too.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 218





	can you stay up all night? (fuck me til the daylight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEY 💖💖💖💖  
> I'm back again w more tenalice smut BUT she's not the main focus 👀 I've pieced together so many different things I thought you'd like and this is what came out so 🤪 enjoy!
> 
> I churned it out in a couple of days so pls ignore any typos I think I've gone word blind 😖 It's a mess! But what orgy isn't 🤤
> 
> PLS NOTE  
> this fic involves sex with trans and non-binary people so if u are trans yourself and ur not comfortable w graphic descriptions of body parts please do not read. It also features trans men embracing their bodies and wearing lingerie bc why not! Cismen dressing up doesn't make them any less manly so the same should go for transgender men 💖 Tho i understand this can be sensitive if u are trans yourself so if that may make you feel dysphoric or uncomfortable this fic may not be for you.

"Oh, here she comes."

Jaehyun sat bold upright as Kun whispered in his ear. As if he wasn't already on high alert with the others fingers wrapped around his thigh. 

Never mind what he had going on under the jeans. 

Today had been… a real one. 

It had started when Ten waltzed into his room at ass o'clock in the morning humming some sort of fairy-tale tune to themself, waltzing around with a little maid dress. 

"What do you think?"

Jaehyun had been sound asleep when Ten had swanned in and woken him up. He had always been a light sleeper, especially when Johnny was away, the sound of his door opening enough to rouse him. 

Jaemin was still fast asleep beside him, his three year old insistent on sleeping in his bed when Daddy was alone. 

"What?" Jaehyun's voice was groggy, his palm flat against his face as he tried to push his hair back and figure out what was actually going on. 

"My dress. Isn't it cute?"

Dress? 

That caught his attention. 

Why the fuck did Ten have a dress? 

Well, it wasn't that shocking… Ten had a whole wardrobe filled with skirts. But it was early. They couldn't possibly be getting ready for a show down the scene. They also had style. 

This— 

This was… Cheap.

"Your what?"

"My dress! For work!" Ten whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake the baby. They held a baby blue dress to their front, one with a little white apron and frills…

"Do you like it?"

"Sure, but… Why… _work?"_

"Princess party!" They beamed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's something we're doing for the kids; things haven't exactly been fun for them lately."

Working in a primary school during a pandemic was kind of a nightmare, the kids had already missed out on so much this year… So Ten had planned a party for their five and six year olds — socially distanced of course. And they had chosen a princess theme. 

So naturally Ten was over the moon. 

They didn't often get the opportunity to express their gender at work. 

It was gonna be fun!

"How cute am I gonna look in this?"

Jaehyun's eyesight tried to adjust. He didn't have his contacts in so it was a little blurry but… Yeah. Of course Ten looked cute. He could have still had his eyes closed and told them that. 

"Y-Yeah. You look adorable. Pronouns?"

"Oh, any. You know I don't care." Ten waved their hand. They didn't see pronouns as being gendered so even if they were having a particularly masc day they were more than happy to be referred to as she or they. 

But Jaehyun always liked to check. Pronouns meant more to him than they did to Ten.

"I'm actually really excited!" The elder giggled, holding their dress out to admire it one more time. "It's short."

Jaehyun snorted. Of course it was. 

He wouldn't expect anything less. 

"Is that all you wanted? Or is there another reason you woke me up?"

"Kun's coming over tonight."

Jaehyun could see Ten's eyes sparkling, even in the dim lighting, his blind still down. 

Ten's eyes always sparkled when they mentioned their girlfriend. 

It was a shame they couldn't live together, but Kun was always on the road with her job, and Ten wasn't sure they could cope living alone the majority of the time. 

Which was why they lived with their boring old married friends and their baby instead. 

Not that either parties minded. Having an extra pair of hands to help out with Jaemin was a godsend and Ten loved feeling like they were part of the family. 

"Jaemin's still going to Doyoung's right?"

"Yeah. She and Taeyong are gonna look after him, don't worry. You two can be as loud as you want."

"You're the best!" Ten leaned in to press a kiss to their best friend's forehead, followed by one to a snoozing Jaemin's. Ten was fairly sure he could sleep through anything. "You have the coolest Daddy ever!"

Jaehyun chuckled to himself as he settled back down to sleep. He didn't have to be up any time soon, and it would be a while before he had to get Jaemin ready to go off to his aunties' house for a sleepover. 

He had planned for a pretty quiet day, getting the house ready for Johnny coming home later. 

His husband had been away for the past four days, shooting a commercial for some new car or something just as boring. But Jaehyun knew he loved his job. He loved being behind the camera, and he was proud of him for going out and following his dream. There weren't many people from their classes that were still in the field, most of them giving up on the idea of photography and pursuing something more sensible. 

Jaehyun was one of those people too, after finishing his degree he realised he didn't even like photography that much so never bothered putting together a portfolio or applying for any jobs. He turned to office work instead. Which was boring, but it paid. And it meant he got to work from home, which was amazing. Especially when he found out he was expecting. 

He could spend as much time as he wanted with his baby, and it would make the school run so much easier. 

He loved the flexibility. 

And Johnny loved following his passion. 

So, they were both happy. 

Which was nice. 

"Shhh, it's okay." Jaehyun bounced his son on his hip a little. Jaemin was starting to get fussy, not getting enough attention as Jaehyun focused on cleaning the kitchen with his free hand. "Daddy's almost finished. Then we can have lunch and—"

The doorbell rang. 

Who the hell could that be? 

Jaehyun made his way over, Jaemin's little hands fisted into his sweatshirt and—

"Hello!"

Jaehyun's eyes widened. 

"Sow White!" Jaemin cried, reaching out a hand to grab at the princess. He hadn't quite grasped the _sn_ sound yet. "Sow White!"

"Hi cutie!"

It wasn't until Snow White talked that Jaehyun realised who it was. 

"Kun?"

"Hey! I hope you don't mind me coming over so early, just I have all this stuff and—" she motioned towards a suitcase next to her. "Ten said I could put it in his room instead of dragging it back to my parents."

"O-Oh. Sure." Jaehyun took a step back to let her in. What the hell was she wearing? 

"I dropped by the school to see Ten." She explained, clearly able to sense Jaehyun's confusion. "Got all dressed up for the kids!"

"You look…"

"Weird?" Kun scoffed. She knew. 

She _did not_ dress like this. Ever. 

Kun's gender was just as ambiguous as Ten's. The two of them were a match made in heaven; a couple of non-binary pansexual's who seemed to understand one another in ways no one else could. 

It was like they could read each other's mind. 

Knew what their partner was thinking before they did themself. 

It freaked Jaehyun out sometimes, if he was being perfectly honest. 

"I'm not sure yellow is my colour." She giggled, spinning in the spot so the skirt of her dress flared out. It was a lot shorter than Jaehyun remembered Snow White's dress being. "At least I didn't have to wear a wig, though. You should see Ten in his."

Jaehyun scoffed at the idea as Kun ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. He had seen Ten in a number of wigs over the years. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. 

"We're just about to have lunch if you want me to make you something."

"Really?" Kun's eyes widened. She had to drive almost seven hours from the crack of dawn just to get home. She hadn't eaten anything decent all day. "That would be amazing, thank you!"

Jaehyun flinched a little as Kun reached up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He hadn't seen that coming. She wasn't usually so… Affectionate. 

She seemed different today. 

He wondered what it was. 

"I'll go put my stuff upstairs and I'll come help you."

Now, when Kun said that Jaehyun hadn't expected her to come bounding back down still dressed up as Snow White, but he didn't mention it. It seemed to make Jaemin smile from his little booster seat as his Daddy cooked. She was keeping him entertained. 

And Jaehyun couldn't help but sneak a little peek every time she bent over because that skirt was _really_ short. It was impossible for him not to see the outline of the lace panties Kun had on. 

Made him wonder… 

"What time will Johnny be home?"

"In a couple of hours." Jaehyun smiled, spoon feeding Jaemin his yoghurt. He couldn't quite feed himself without getting food everywhere, and Jaehyun didn't have time to clean again. 

"I bet you can't wait. I feel kind of bad for coming over. Like I'm ruining your night."

"Don't be stupid. Ten has missed you just as much as I've missed Johnny."

Kun's lips quirked up a little. She knew that. He had called her every night, whining on and on about how he couldn't wait to have her home. 

"Well, we'll try and keep out of your way."

"We have plans, actually. This little bug is going to stay with Auntie Doyoung and Auntie Taeyong, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Jaemin giggled, spitting yoghurt all over himself. He probably didn't really know why he was excited, but he was. 

"Me and Johnny are going to this fancy restaurant. We're gonna eat adult food and drink adult drinks."

Kun shook her head softly as Jaehyun threw her a wink. 

God. 

She adored Jaemin, and was open to the idea of having kids one day, but she wasn't sure she could sacrifice any of that. 

Plus, she and Ten had already discussed the idea of adoption in the very distant future. She had no desire to go through a pregnancy. 

"What time will you be back?"

"Late. Hopefully."

Kun smirked. That meant they had the house all to themselves… Nice. 

"Then hopefully me and Ten will have smashed and passed out by then so you two can be as loud and gross as you like."

"Kun!" Jaehyun hissed. "The baby!"

Kun rolled her eyes. As if Jaemin knew what smashed meant. He could barely count to five. 

"He has no idea what we're talking about, look at his little face. Are you excited for Dada coming home?" Kun raised the pitch of her voice a little as she spoke to Jaemin, earning her a happy little giggle and the beginnings of his rambling about showing his father his new trucks. Cute. 

"And are _you_ excited about Dada coming home?"

"Of course I am." Jaehyun scooped his son up once he had finished babbling on. He was hoping to put him down for a nap soon, but he'd put him in his play pen for a bit first. That was sure to tire him out, and it would give Jaehyun some time to himself. "I—"

He shifted a little as he stroked through Jaemin's locks. 

There had been something on his mind recently, and he wondered if maybe he should talk to Kun about it. 

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure."

Jaehyun led Kun into his bedroom; she sat down on the edge of the bed as he headed over to the closet. 

"I've had this a while and I don't know how I feel about it… I don't even know why I bought it."

Kun's eyebrows furrowed a little as Jaehyun pulled out a box, one that looked like it had been buried under a bunch of stuff. 

"I just— I thought it looked nice and…" Jaehyun say down, fingers brushing some dust off of the box. He wasn't sure he had ever opened it again. He had bought it and then—

He could never bring himself to wear it or anything. 

It just felt… Weird. 

Like he shouldn't. 

"I was scared it would make me feel less manly, you know?"

Kun nodded. Of course she knew. 

She believed clothes weren't gendered, anyone could wear anything. But at the same time… Wearing a skirt on a day where she was feeling particularly masc made her skin crawl. 

So she understood exactly where Jaehyun was coming from. 

"I've never worn anything like this because I always hated them growing up. I just— I never wanted to draw any attention to my chest…" Jaehyun looked back down at the box. "But I saw these and— And I thought they were pretty and, well—"

Kun's eyes widened as he finally opened it, pulling out a little pair of panties. 

They were gorgeous. 

Black lace with a frill around the waistband that acted like a little skirt. They had these tiny red flowers stitched into them too. They looked expensive. And judging by the box Jaehyun had gotten them out of, they were. 

"Those are beautiful." Kun hooked her finger in the lip of the box, pulling it over to her. There was a suspender belt laid on top of the tissue, a pair of stockings trimmed with the red and black lace to match the panties. "You've never worn them?"

"Never." Jaehyun shook his head. He hadn't even touched them… They felt so soft. So delicate. "I just— I don't know if they're _me."_

Kun nodded. She knew exactly where Jaehyun's inner conflict was coming from. 

Jaehyun was a transgender man. He had fought and fought to be perceived as a man. He had been through a lot, Kun knew that. He had told her. 

He felt uneasy about wanting to wear something so typically female. 

"If you like them, then you should go for it. I bet you'd look great."

Jaehyun hummed. He wasn't so sure. 

"That's if these would fit over your thighs, anyway." Kun picked up one of the stockings, experimentally stretching it out. "You clearly don't skip leg day."

Jaehyun laughed to himself. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him feel manly. 

It was working. 

"You really don't think it would be weird?"

"You're a boy, Jaehyun. These," Kun pointed to what was left in the box, "aren't gonna change that."

"I know, but—"

"Sometimes I don't like wearing things like this either." Kun's fingers hovered over the suspender belt. This set was to die for. "But sometimes I do. And when I do, I love dressing up. It feels good, so much better than boxers, trust me."

Jaehyun's ears burned red. He knew what Kun meant. They had the same parts. 

"So don't feel like you can't wear things like this because you're transgender. Cis boys wearing lingerie doesn't make them girls. It doesn't make you one either just because you have a pussy."

"I know, b—"

"If you wanna wear it then wear it. I know you'll look gorgeous. Johnny will lose his mind."

"What if I feel weird?"

"Then take it off. I'm not saying you have to try it, but it's clearly on your mind."

Jaehyun swallowed. It had been on his mind. A lot. He wasn't even sure why he just wanted to… Try. But he never managed to find the courage to do so. 

He was pretty sure it wouldn't cause some dysphoric episode. Ever since he had gotten his top surgery those were few and far between. He had gotten pregnant and given birth to a baby for god's sake. 

Lace panties weren't going to tip him over the edge. 

"Will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Like… Dress up."

That's how Jaehyun found himself with his best friend's girlfriend on her knees between his legs. 

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

Jaehyun shifted a little uncomfortably as Kun snapped elastic against his skin. He felt kind of stupid. 

"Are you kidding? Your thighs are to die for! Johnny's gonna lose his mind."

Jaehyun shifted even more as Kun smoothed out the lace against his thigh, making sure it was perfect. 

He couldn't believe he was sitting here in a pair of panties and suspenders in front of someone who wasn't his husband. 

He couldn't believe he had allowed anyone else to see him like this. 

But he trusted Kun. 

She sort of understood what he was going through. 

And she was a lot more delicate than Ten was. He felt like Kun could give him the confidence to wear this without pushing him too hard or too fast. 

He trusted her. 

He knew she wouldn't laugh at him. 

"Go check yourself out and I'll see how Jaemin's doing. I'll shut the door, so if you freak out you can be alone. But tell me, okay? If it's bad then— I'll help."

Kun looked a little unsure of herself as she left the room, but Jaehyun knew she was always there for Ten when they were having a bad day. 

He stood up, trying not to look down at himself. He wanted to get to the mirror first. Wanted to see himself head on because that's what Johnny would see if he had the guts to go through with this. 

It felt weird, the lace of his stockings rubbing together on his thighs as he walked, the breeze on his cheeks, almost completely bare, the panties cutting between them. 

He was actually wearing more than he would usually if he was just wandering around in a pair of boxers, but… He felt so exposed. 

"Woah." He gasped out as he reached the mirror. 

W-Was that him?

He half-turned so he could see himself from another angle. His ass looked amazing. How? Johnny was always making fun of him for how flat it was. Maybe it was the way the panties were cut, they made his booty look a little fuller. 

His eyes focused on the frill around his hips, it looked like a tiny little skirt, only jutting out a couple of inches. 

He thought that would have made him uncomfortable, the last time he had worn a skirt was in high school when he had no other choice. 

But… He liked this. 

It was cute. 

He looked cute. 

He smiled to himself as he did a full 360 degree turn, taking in every inch. 

He looked more than cute. 

He looked… Sexy. 

Jaehyun bit down on his bottom lip as his fingers ran down his torso, over the bumps of his scars just under his nipples, over the suspender belt then further down to the scar under his tummy from Jaemin's birth and then… 

To the lace. 

It felt good. 

Soft. 

Delicate. 

He loved the contrast between the black and the rich red roses and his pale skin. 

He loved how long his legs looked in those stockings; how that tiny little slither of thigh poking out from them made him look as long as Johnny was. 

He just liked how it made him feel. 

He was a man. 

A man in lingerie. 

A man who looked really fucking good in lingerie. 

"Well?" He heard a tapping from the other side of the door. "How you getting on?"

He took a deep breath, unable to stop himself from smiling. He wished he had have done this sooner. It felt so… Liberating. He felt completely at peace with himself. 

The fact he could wear something so girly and feminine and still feel good was crazy. It showed how far he had come. 

It made him proud. 

"I love it!"

He was so wearing this under his fit tonight.

Johnny had come home not long after, and Jaehyun was beyond happy to see him. Couldn't keep his hands off of him. 

They had been married for almost three years now, tying the knot just after Jaemin was born, but they had been together… Forever. Since Jaehyun's first year of university when he fell for that goofy photography senior who came into their studio to help the newbies set their space up. 

Johnny was amazing. He understood him. He loved him. He gave him the most precious gift in the world. 

They were happy. 

Really happy. 

"Have fun with your aunties, bunny." Johnny popped a kiss on the crown of Jaemin's head as Doyoung carried him off to her car with a wave. It was a shame that he had only been back home a couple of hours and he was sending his baby off already. But he had his other baby to take care of. 

And Jaehyun was actually a lot whinier than Jaemin was when Dada had been away. 

"You look good enough to eat." Johnny crowded Jaehyun against their dining room table, lips brushing against his husband's neck. Jaehyun smelled good. He had missed that, being stuck in a hotel room the past few days. 

He couldn't wait to breathe Jaehyun in again. 

"Maybe we should skip the restaurant and go straight to dessert."

"Hey!" Jaehyun slapped the elders shoulder as Johnny pushed a thigh between his legs. As fun as that sounded he had been looking forward to tonight. They were child free and had a fancy dinner to look forward to in a beautiful restaurant with absolutely no children. 

It felt like forever since they had gotten the chance to have a date night. 

Johnny wasn't going to ruin that for him just because he was horny. 

"Later. You are going to wine and dine me tonight." Jaehyun chuckled as Johnny lapped at his neck, making his way lower and lower, nosing at the collar of his black silk shirt. He knew it drove Johnny crazy when he wore it. He loved the way it clung to his pecs. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

Jaehyun shrugged, working his way out from under his husband. 

He had dressed like he did for every date night. Tight jeans, pointed boots, button up shirt tucked in to show off his figure, a simple chain bracelet to compliment his wedding ring. 

He looked sexy. 

But he felt even sexier. 

Johnny would have to wait to find out why, though. 

"If you buy me some of that expensive wine I like, I might tell you."

Johnny eyes darkened a little. So that's how Jaehyun wanted to play, huh? 

"Oh, you will tell me. We all know what a lightweight you are."

Jaehyun bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny pressed up against him again. He already knew he was in for it tonight. Johnny had gone four whole days without touching him. 

He would be gagging for it. 

"You two better get going or you'll miss your reservation." Kun interrupted them. She had been sitting in the living room. The downstairs of their home was all open plan so she had probably heard them, but… She was kind of used to it by now. It was their home anyway. They could flirt as much as they wanted. 

"Why are you still wearing that?" Johnny cocked his head. He thought maybe Kun was just keeping the Snow White costume on for Jaemin's sake, he liked playing with the princess. 

But she still hasn't gotten changed. 

In fact, she had put on more makeup. And red lacy bra that was just peeking out of the neckline. 

"Ten will be home soon." She smiled. He had to stay behind and attended a parent teacher meeting and she wanted to treat him tonight. Johnny wasn't the only one gagging for it. "I want him to rip this off me."

Johnny scoffed. That was way too much information. He didn't need to know what the two of them were going to be getting up to in their spare room. 

"Guess we better leave then, wouldn't want to get in the way." Johnny reached down to lace his fingers with Jaehyun's. 

"I'll call us a cab."

Jaehyun was absolutely in his element at the restaurant. He loved being doted on by his husband. He loved the way Johnny looked at him, how he couldn't help but hold his hand across the table. 

He loved just being with him. Alone. No distractions. Don't get him wrong, he loved Jaemin with all of his heart, they both did. 

But it was nice to be Johnny's main focus, to not have to think about anything else but the man he loves legs tangling with his under the table. 

"Have you seen the photos Ten sent me?" 

They were waiting on their dessert when Johnny passed his phone across the table. It made Jaehyun laugh. 

There was Ten in their little maid dress and long blonde wig, biting down on the tip of their finger as they stared into the camera. 

"Were they Alice in Wonderland?" Jaehyun had been too tried this morning to question the fact Ten was going to a princess party dressed as a maid, but now it made sense. Kind of. Alice wasn't a princess, was she? They probably just wanted an excuse to wear a sexy little maid costume. "They look good."

"Right? I nearly dropped my phone when I opened the message."

Jaehyun zoomed in on the picture. Ten's eyes… It was like they were looking straight at him. Hungry. 

But Jaehyun didn't find it all that weird, someone sending his husband pictures like this. Not Ten, anyway. Ten and Johnny had always had an oddly close, flirty relationship. Jaehyun didn't mind at all. He found it kinda of funny, actually. The way people would be offended on his behalf for the way Johnny and his best friend would go on. 

But Ten was his best friend too. And they were head over heels in love with Kun. He knew nothing was going on behind his back. 

"They're probably at it right now, both in their little slutty Halloween dresses."

"How did he get away with wearing that to school?" Johnny scoffed as he reached back for his phone. It looked short. And the stockings he had on… 

"I have no idea. What about Kun, though? Did you see her tits?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't stop staring at Kun's tits."

The two of them laughed. Christ. It was no wonder people thought their living situation was so weird. What married parents had their genderfluid friend living in the spare room? And then when Kun was home… She spent more time at theirs than anywhere else. Wasn't like her and Ten could get into all of their weird shit in her parents' house. Well. It was easier to just not explain most of the time. 

"This has been nice, right? Just the two of us?"

"It's been amazing." Jaehyun sighed, his leg hooking around Johnny's under the table. "It'll be even better once we get home."

Johnny cocked his head as Jaehyun winked. Oh. What was he getting at here? 

"What's at home? Dessert?"

"You could say that…" Jaehyun pushed his knee between Johnny's, spreading his thighs a little. "But you're gonna have to wait. You're taking me dancing, remember?"

Johnny whined. He was more of a baby than Jaemin sometimes. 

He had totally forgotten he had promised that. It seemed like a good idea when he was locked in his hotel room. 

But now he was tired. 

He didn't want to be surrounded by sweaty bodies in a dingy little club.

The only sweaty body he wanted was Jaehyun's.

And Jaehyun picked up on that, instantly. Johnny was anything but subtle.

"Or..." He rolled his eyes."We could straight home, if you want. I have something way tastier for you than what's on this menu."

Jaehyun laughed as Johnny signalled to one of the waiters for the bill. He had never seen his husband move so fast.

"You book the Uber, I'll sort the tip."

He wanted out of here as quick as possible.

And it just so happened luck was on his side. The taxi was only minutes away and seemed to miss every single red light. It was like someone above knew how badly Johnny wanted to get laid. 

"Lets get you ins—" Johnny pushed through their front door, excited to get things started with his husband when he walked in on something he would rather not have seen. "Oh Jesu— Ten!"

Ten's head shot up, no longer buried in Kun's cleavage, as they looked towards the door, startled. 

"Hey. You're back early."

"What have we told you about fucking on the sofa?"

"We aren't fucking. We just got started, actually." Kun tipped her head back, not at all caring there was an audience as Ten pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "I was gonna fuck her in the kitchen."

Johnny muttered under his breath as he took his coat off. Well, he was glad they had come home and put a stop to that. 

"Do you guys want a drink?" Ten rolled off of their girlfriend and hopped over the back of the sofa. "I thought you would be out all night. Go to a dirty club and dry hump on the dance floor."

"It was on the cards, but old man John couldn't handle it." Jaehyun joined Ten in the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of aperol from the drinks shelf their little friend couldn't quite reach without heels. 

"I'm tired!" Johnny whined. He'd had this all the way home. Even the taxi driver was making fun of him. "I'd rather get drunk in the comfort of my own home."

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Kun smirked, squeezing his arm. She was already halfway there. She and Ten may have gotten a little carried away with their cocktail experiments earlier, which luckily neither Johnny nor Jaehyun had complained about. There were _a lot_ of dishes. "Ten makes a lethal Margarita."

"We didn't have any lime juice so it's just Tequila and Cointreau."

Johnny twisted his nose. That sounded disgusting. 

"Give me one."

He was off Dad duty for the weekend, after all. 

The four of them drank. Then drank some more… And a bit more. 

This wasn't how any of them expected their night to turn out, each couple being reunited for the first time in days or weeks… But it seemed typical of them. They couldn't just have a couple of drinks, where was the fun in that? 

Despite being adults with jobs and babies they still loved acting like they were in university, drinking to the early hours of the morning and listening to music. Laughing and just being fucking stupid. 

It was what they did best. 

"Okay, okay stand still."

"I'm literally not moving." Kun giggled, elbows resting against the bench behind her, chest puffed out, a shot glass filled with sambuca nestled between her cleavage. 

"What are you so scared of? You literally had your face buried between them when we came home." Jaehyun scoffed as Ten inched closer to their girlfriend's chest. 

"Sambuca makes me gag."

"Get out of the way." Jaehyun nudged them across, deciding to take one for the team. 

Plus he had been staring at Kun's tits all night, the fact she kept missing her mouth and spilling cocktails all over them not helping. 

He heard his husband cheering him on as he bent down a little, so he was eye level with Kun's chest. The way she was looking at him… Eyes hooded, biting down on her bottom lip. Like she expected him to do good. 

"Go on, sugar."

Jaehyun leaned in, mouthing the glass with the intention of grabbing it with his teeth and plucking it from Kun's cleavage so he could throw it back when she leaned forward. Tits right in his face and drink down his neck. 

He heard Ten and Johnny laughing and whooping behind him as he spluttered, almost gagging himself. But he just about managed to handle it. Would be a little embarrassing if he spit back up on Kun's rack. 

Kun was still looking at him like she wanted to eat him, eyes trained on his glassy ones as she ran her finger around the glass, picking up a stray droplet of liquor from her skin before sucking it into her mouth. 

Holy fuck. 

How hot was she? 

"Let's play a game!" Ten announced, dragging Johnny off to their living room, completely unfased by what was going on between his best friend and their girlfriend. 

Their nights tended to teach this… Point. 

Where things would go from fun and giggly to… More than that. 

But Kun had never been around. She was always away, working. 

It usually just happened between the three of them. It made Ten feel less lonely. Living with a married couple when your girlfriend was so far was… Hard. 

They needed Johnny and Jaehyun. 

And Johnny and Jaehyun liked having them around. 

Ten was fun. 

Lots of fun. 

And it always started with a game. 

The next thing he knew Johnny was laid back on their glass coffee table in the middle of the room and the three of them were licking salt and tequila off of his abs. 

It was no wonder people thought they were weird. 

But Jaehyun didn't care. 

He was more than secure enough in his relationship with his husband to not get jealous over stuff like this. It was just fun. 

It was just sex. 

Johnny loved him and only him. He knew that. 

"Put the dress on."

Jaehyun was helping himself to an extra lashing of tequila from Johnny's stomach when he spoke up; muscles contracting under the younger's tongue. 

He looked up to find Ten staring down at them, hands on their hips. 

"You sure you can handle that?"

"Do it." Kun's gaze was intense, sat back on the sofa with her legs crossed. She seemed to like watching Jaehyun had noticed. She liked watching her boyfriend mess around with them. "Go get dolled up, show everyone how pretty you are."

Ten's demeanour seemed to change, they softened a little. Jaehyun had always noticed Kun's words seemed to have an effect on them. Made him wonder what they were like in bed together… He was almost certain Kun took control. 

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when you're all on your knees begging to suck my dick." Ten threw them a wink as they flounced off upstairs. Jaehyun hoped they wouldn't take too long. He couldn't get the picture they had sent Johnny out of his head. 

"Need a piss." Johnny announced, rolling himself off of the table. It made Jaehyun giggle, knowing he was going now so he didn't miss anything. He didn't even bother drying off before heading off to their downstairs bathroom. 

Jaehyun hoisted himself up onto the sofa and flopped down next to Kun. 

"Thanks for earlier."

Kun furrowed her eyebrows a little, as if she had forgotten before it came back. 

"Don't be stupid." Kun beamed. Her smile was pretty, dimpled just like Jaehyun's was. It had always made him feel better. "I'm just glad you felt good about yourself. You really did look hot."

Kun rested her hand on his thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

But that's when she realised, cocking her head a little. 

"Are you…?" She squeezed again, harder, her thumb rubbing back and forth over a bump under Jaehyun's jeans. "Are you wearing your suspender belt?"

Jaehyun nodded, barely even moving his head. He was feeling shy again. 

Even though Kun had seen him in all of his glory earlier. 

"Have you had it on all night? During your date?"

Kun's eyes were sparkling. This excited her, didn't it? 

"I-I never took it off."

Kun whispered out an _oh my god._

That was so hot. 

"And you feel… Okay?"

"I feel good. I-I like it."

"That's amazing."

"What are you two talking about?"

Johnny came back from the bathroom, settling himself down on the leather sofa opposite to the one Jaehyun and Kun were sat on. 

"None of your business." Kun chided. She liked the way Johnny's eyes fixed on her hand, the one that still had a very firm grip on Jaehyun's thigh. "Trans people only."

Johnny faked a pout. Ten and Jaehyun always said that when they were talking behind his back too. 

But he the pout didn't last long, not when he heard the very distinct sound of heels clipping against wood. 

"Oh, here she comes."

Jaehyun sat bold upright as Kun whispered in his ear. As if he wasn't already on high alert with the others fingers wrapped around his thigh. 

He noticed the way Johnny shifted in his seat, neck craning towards the door to get a glimpse. The pictures Ten had sent earlier just weren't enough. 

"Well, hello boys."

Kun chuckled low in her throat as Ten leaned up against the door, kicking a leg up behind them. White stilettos. Nice touch. 

They'd gone a little sluttier than at work, obviously this outfit definitely wasn't suitable for kids. Not thigh highs like that, white and sheer, trimmed with lace, peaking at the very front of their thigh because no doubt they were attached to a suspender belt. 

This was so typical Ten. 

She loved it. 

"Baby girl!" Kun jumped out of her seat, intent on running to Ten, but the other met her half way, pushing her back with a pointed finger pressed to her sternum. 

"Sit down, Daddy."

"Oh, he wants to be in control?" She smirked. Interesting. 

Kun plopped back down on the sofa, making Jaehyun bounce a little, eyes fixed on Ten who was towering over her. 

Made a change. 

"Yeah." Ten popped his hands on his hips. "He does, actually."

"Look at you." Kun leaned in. She was at the perfect height to push Ten's skirt up and suck him off in front of everyone. 

She bet he'd like that. 

"My little princess."

Ten smiled down at her, reaching out to adjust the red bow in her hair. It was a little lopsided. 

"You're my princess too."

He was in her lap in an instant, their lips locked in a passionate, messy kiss. 

Jaehyun inched away, just a little. He couldn't take his eyes off of them, but he was worried Ten was going to kick him in those big ass heels. 

Kun had her hand up Ten's skirt, not wasting any time in touching him up. Jaehyun couldn't really blame her, he and Johnny had walked in on them before, she was probably been dying to get her hands on her boyfriend again. 

They were really going for it. The two of them in their little princess dresses… They looked amazing. 

"Go see Jaehyun." Kun whispered against the younger's lips. She would happily keep Ten all to herself, but… What was the fun in that? Ten was always hers. He would always be hers. 

Why not pass him around a little? 

It was clearly what he wanted. 

Jaehyun swallowed thickly as Ten jumped out of Kun's lap, spinning to show his dress off before dropping down onto Jaehyun's, his ass grinding down against the others hips, legs spread. 

"It's been a while." His voice was breathy, back to Jaehyun's chest as he moved. He let out a wanton moan as Jaehyun's hands found their way to his skin, one on his waist, the other grabbing at his thigh. 

Ten loved this. 

He always had. 

Being the centre of attention was just made for him. 

Kun and Johnny's eyes locked on his every move as he gave Jaehyun a lap dance. 

He revelled in it. 

"When did we last fuck?"

"July." Jaehyun's answer was instant, as if he could forget. 

Ten became a common addition to their sex life during lockdown. He couldn't see Kun and the two of them could tell how badly it was affecting him. He needed _something._

That was when their drunken nights in turned into something a little more sordid for those few months. 

But it stopped as quickly as it came, restrictions were loosened and Ten was able to see his girlfriend again. 

Jaehyun kind of missed him. 

Ten was a little firecracker in bed. 

"Too long." He moaned, pushing his hips back, making sure Jaehyun could really feel it. "Want you to fuck me again. Want Kun to watch."

Jaehyun heard Kun chuckle beside him. She clearly liked that idea too. 

He was just about to grab Ten's hips and rut up against him when he took off again, throwing Jaehyun a cheeky wink over his shoulder as he headed across the room towards his husband. 

"He's a nightmare, isn't he?"

Jaehyun flinched as he felt Kun's breath against his ear. He had been so focused on Ten he hadn't realised how close she was. 

Kun rested her head on his shoulder, curling into him a little. Jaehyun wasn't quite sure what to do so he snaked an arm around her waist. Her Snow White dress was clearly just a cheap one, but he kind of liked the way the plasticy silk felt. 

"Hi Johnny."

Jaehyun focus switched back to Ten, just as he climbed into his husbands lap. Johnny wasted absolutely no time in pulling Ten into a deep kiss. He clearly had missed this too. 

"They look good together." Kun mused. Jaehyun wondered whether maybe she would get jealous. He wasn't sure she had ever shared Ten like this before… "I know how much he loved getting fucked by Johnny… And you."

"He told you?"

"Of course he did." Kun turned her head so she could smile up at Jaehyun. Her fingers made themselves known, roaming across his chest, tugging at the buttons of his shirt until she managed to get the very top one undone. Jaehyun jumped a little as her hand slipped under silk. Her fingers were colder than he had anticipated. "He loved telling me about what you two did to him. I like knowing he's being taken care of."

Jaehyun gasped as Kun tweaked at one of his nipples. 

This was so surreal. 

But there was no way in hell he was complaining. Between Kun's hands and— Oh, her lips on his neck — and the show Johnny and Ten were putting on in front of him. 

He was a very happy boy. 

"It sounded like you had a lot of fun."

Kun was pressed up against him now, a leg thrown across his thighs so she could rock up against him. She really didn't waste any time, did she? 

"Made me a little jealous."

Jaehyun hissed as teeth dug into his neck. Fuck. He felt his hand sneak up under Kun's skirt, grabbing her thigh and pulling at it so she was seated fully in his lap. 

It made her smirk. 

"Wish I got to join in too."

He couldn't see what Johnny and Ten were up to anymore, but… 

He sort of didn't care.

He had Kun right in front of him. 

And she could put on as good of a show as anyone else. 

She unbuttoned Jaehyun's shirt a little more, just three or four so she could push it off his shoulders and fully reveal his chest. 

"Is that okay?" She whispered, knowing she probably should have asked first, but… It was Jaehyun. 

She liked Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun breathed a yeah in response. It wasn't like she had never seen his chest or his scars before. He was known to wander around without any top on the majority of the time. He was proud of his body, and when Jaemin was a baby it saved on laundry considering how many times he would spit up on his father. 

"You're really sexy." She giggled, hips rocking against Jaehyun's. He grabbed at her ass — an attempt to ground himself if anything. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. He loved how completely unphased she was by his scars. She just acted like they weren't even there. "No wonder Ten likes playing with you so much."

Kun kissed him again, properly this time. Not On the neck. Tongue straight down his throat. 

He was kissing his best friends girlfriend while he and his husband may be watching… 

But it felt right.

It had always felt right with Ten and now— Adding Kun to the mix was driving Jaehyun crazy. 

Kun moaned as she pulled back, hips still rocking against Jaehyun's. He arched up, trying to increase the fiction between them. 

She looked beautiful. Cherry red Lips parted, her dark hair brushing against her shoulders as she moved. He wasn't used to seeing Kun so feminine, but… He liked it. She suited it. 

But—

But he wanted more.

Kun let out a little gasp as Jaehyun found the zip at the back of her dress. She nodded, giving him permission to pull it down. 

The dress was a little tight on her, stretched across her chest so it didn't just fall off once loose like Jaehyun's had hoped, he had to pull it down a little, revealing Kun's red lace bra slowly. 

She grabbed her own tit as soon as they were revealed, thumb brushing over a hardened nipple. The bra has absolutely no padding; Jaehyun wondered how the hell it managed to hold her up it. It must be purely decorative. But he didn't linger on that thought for long, his own fingers mirroring Kun's and massaging her other breast. 

There was something else under there... A little ring... 

"They're pierced." She smiled, able to read the confusion on Jaehyun's face.

He rubbed the ring a little more. It made her moan deeply, made her hips stutter. 

"You wet?" She breathed, looking down at Jaehyun through heavy lids. 

He nodded. 

"Getting there."

He was. He didn't get quite as wet as he used to, hormones taking a toll on his body. But he still managed. 

It seemed more noticeable against the lace. 

Maybe they we're just turning him on more. 

"I've been wet all night." Kun bit down on her bottom lip, knowing Jaehyun wouldn't be able to resist slipping his fingers between her thighs and confirming that for himself. "It feels good, right? The lace."

"Y-Yeah."

"God I bet you look so hot underneath all of this." Kun tugged at his shirt again, pushing it off his shoulders a bit more. She hadn't unbuttoned it enough so his suspender belt was peeking out, but… it was close. "You gonna show them?"

"Them…?" 

Kun turned so she could see what Johnny and Ten were up to. She could hear them, but… Fuck. The sight made her pick the pace of her hips up. 

They wasted absolutely no time, did they? 

"They would love it." She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan, worried she would be too loud and it would distract the two of them. 

Ten was on all fours, face buried in the cushions, ass in the air, dress pulled up to reveal the tiniest pair of white panties as Johnny pumped a couple of fingers in and out of him. 

"Look at him with Ten. Imagine if he saw what his husband was wearing."

Jaehyun's breath was shallow as he watched on. Johnny couldn't keep his hands off of Ten. Off of his ass… Off of his thighs… 

He wanted to fuck him so bad. 

He liked lace and silk and chiffon. Jaehyun knew that. It was one of the reasons he had bought the set in the first place. It was as much for Johnny's pleasure as his own. 

"You want them to see?" 

Jaehyun felt his heart rate rise as Kun's fingers dipped under his shirt again. They went a little lower this time, skimming over the belt around his waist… 

"Y-Yeah. I want them to—"

Kun was out of his lap before he even got a chance to finish, hands on her hips and she turned around. It was a miracle her dress didn't fall to the floor completely now it wasn't zipped up, it was a little big on her tiny waist. 

"Jaehyun has a present for you both."

Johnny and Ten turned to her, the sight made Kun snort. Both of their faces smeared with red lipstick. So messy. 

"Sit up."

Kun ushered them both to make space for her with her hands, forcing Ten to sit up. It made him whine, the fact he didn't have any one inside of him. But Johnny soon fixed that, sliding his fingers back into Ten's lubed up entrance as the younger straddled one of his thighs. Kun settled down on his other side, stealing herself a kiss from Johnny. She kind of wanted to take control. There was no way Ten would be, despite what he had said earlier. She wanted him to know that. Just because he was knuckle deep in Ten didn't mean anything. 

"Your husband is amazing." She breathed against Johnny's lips, fingers caring through his hair, making sure to give it a little tug. "I can't wait for you to see what he has prepared."

Johnny's eyes widened a little. Prepared? 

What did Kun mean? 

What did Jaehyun have up his sleeve? 

He was just sitting across the room from them on the other sofa, looking a little unsure of himself. 

"Baby?" Ten shifted on his knee, probably pouting over the fact he wasn't centre of Johnny's attention anymore. "What does she mean?"

"I-I wanted to try something new."

"Show them, sweetie."

Jaehyun stood up, taking a couple of steps so he was closer to the other sofa, his shirt still slipping off of his shoulder. He didn't know what're to start… 

"Untuck your shirt."

It was like Kun could feel his unease. She was going to help guide him through this.

He did as he was told; feeling three sets of eyes focused on his fingers as he pulled his shirt from his jeans and undid each button one by one. 

He heard a small moan from Ten, his hips rocking himself back off forth on Johnny's fingers as he noticed what Jaehyun had on underneath, just able to see the lace of his garter belt under his shirt. 

"Please tell me this is going where I think is it."

"Wait and see baby girl." Kun smirked; hooking her leg over Johnny's other thigh. He had one on each now, two princesses dry humping his leg, moving ever so slightly. His other hand found its way under Kun's skirt too but his eyes were still fixed on Jaehyun. 

He must be the luckiest man in the world. 

But he was still completely clueless as to what they were talking about. 

How had Ten figured out what was going on? And how did Kun already know? 

Had they planned this? 

Johnny cried out as Kun reached down to grab a handful of his bulge over his jeans. It made Ten giggle in his ear. She was definitely running this shit. And they were all more than happy to let her. 

"Jeans, Jaehyun."

Johnny couldn't stop watching. He had watched Jaehyun undress god knows how many times, but he was usually the one telling him what to do. The thought of someone else telling his husband what to do and Jaehyun being so obedient was seriously getting him. 

But that wasn't all that was getting to him. 

His jaw dropped as Jaehyun shimmied out of his jeans, letting them pool at his feet on the floor. 

His shirt soon followed, slipping off is his arms and onto the coffee table behind him. 

Johnny heard Ten gasp in his ear, his hips stilling, concentration fully on Jaehyun. 

"You look amazing."

"Doesn't he?" Kun purred into Johnny's other ear. 

He was rendered speechless. 

He had never seen Jaehyun like this before. Not in the nine years they had been together. 

That belt wrapped around his waist made him look so slight the frills of the lace a gorgeous juxtaposition to the sharp lines of his abs. The straps on his suspenders having a hard time keeping the stockings up, his thighs bulging over the top… Fuck. 

Johnny loved him in black. 

But black lace? 

Against his soft pale skin? 

And the little embroidered roses?

Johnny never thought he would see the day. 

It had never crossed his mind. 

Jaehyun had never vocalised being into anything like this before… He always hated the idea of lingerie when he was younger, before his surgery. A bra was just a means to an end because he couldn't wear his binder all of the time. He wouldn't even dream of buying anything pretty. 

But he didn't have to think about any of that anymore. 

He didn't have to cover his chest. 

And it turned out he kind of liked the way the bottom half made him feel. He liked how the stockings hugged his legs and how soft the lace was against his skin. He liked how fitted it was, how the set was sculpted perfectly to his body. No baggy bits. No loose material that made him lose his shape. 

It was kind of like being totally naked only… Sexier. Somehow. He felt sexier in clothes than he did out of them. 

How weird was that? 

"W-What do you think?"

Johnny hadn't said anything yet. He was just… Staring. 

"If you don't eat him out I will." Ten snorted. He hadn't taken his eyes off of those panties once. The little skirt frill around the top was adorable. He wondered where Jaehyun got them from…

"Come here."

Johnny nudged Kun and Ten off of him, his fingers slipping out of Ten's hole. He wanted Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun felt his cheeks heat up a little as Johnny beckoned him over, as the elder took his hands and urged him to sit on his lap, things either side of Johnny's. He could feel Ten and Kun's eyes on him, but all he could see was his husband. 

And Johnny looked like he was going to devour him. 

"You look beautiful."

Jaehyun let out a bashful little laugh. 

Stupid Johnny getting him all flushed and flustered. 

"I didn't know you were into this."

Jaehyun shrugged a shoulder as the tips of Johnny's fingers glided over his skin. Over the lace. 

"Just thought it might look nice."

"You were right."

"K-Kun helped me. I wasn't sure if I could wear it but…"

"He just needed a little reassurance." Kun hooked a finger in the strap of Jaehyun's suspenders, snapping it against his thigh. Oh. That was nice. "I told you he'd like it."

"I see she got you nice and wet too." Johnny smirked, rubbing his fingers over the lace that was hiding Jaehyun's pussy. "She looked good on top of you. I think you've got a thing for her tits, huh?"

Jaehyun looked down at Kun, face flushed as he rocked against Johnny's palm. 

"M-Maybe."

"You wanna play with her some more? You two looked like you were having fun."

Jaehyun moaned in the back of his throat as Kun stood up, as she too straddled Johnny, pressed up against him from behind. He was flush against his husband's chest, sandwiched between the two of them. 

"Who do you want first, sweetie?" Kun's voice sent chills down his spine. First? "Looks like everyone wants a piece of you."

He looked over at Ten who was licking his lips, his own hand under his dress this time. If no one else was going to touch him, he'd just have to do it himself. How could he resist when Jaehyun looked so good. 

"You want us to pass you around, Hyunnie?" He smirked, head cocked to the side, blonde strands of hair from his wig falling over his face. "I wanna eat you out after Johnny's cum in your pussy."

Jaehyun whimpered at the thought. Holy fuck. 

All three of them wanted him? 

"Who do you want first?"

Jaehyun tried to think as three pairs of hands roamed over his body. He had never had this much attention on him before and it felt weird. But in good way. He liked it. 

Made him feel like he really was beautiful. 

"K-Kun." He stuttered out. 

He had been thinking about her all day. He wanted her so bad. 

"I want Kun, but… I want both you too."

"You're gonna get us, baby boy." Johnny lifted his hips a little, the friction from his rough jeans meaning Jaehyun cry out. "That's if Kun doesn't completely ruin you."

Ten snorted. That was entirely possible. 

"N-No, I mean I want to watch you two. I want you to fuck him. Fuck Ten."

Ten's eyes lit up. He honestly would have been happy to play with himself and maybe his girlfriend as he watched Jaehyun get off — that's how delicious he looked. But Johnny… Fuck. Of course that's what he wanted. He wasn't getting his ass stretched out earlier for no reason. 

That's how the four of them ended back up in the position they were in earlier. Ten and Johnny on one sofa, the younger face down in the pillows, only his ass was getting pounded this time. The sound of Johnny's hips slapping against Ten's was reverberating around the room, loud moans and cries for from Alice in Wonderland the only thing threatening to drown it out. 

"I can see why he likes fucking you two so much." Kun panted. She was back in Jaehyun's lap, only this time he had two fingers buried deep inside of her and her dress was long gone, in a pile on the floor. "He's such a whore."

"Johnny tends to bring out that side in people."

"He's not the only one." Kun growled before latching back into Jaehyun's neck. She seemed to like biting; just as well he worked for home, really. Imagine the looks he'd get if he walked into the office on Monday and his neck was purple. "When are you gonna let me at that pussy?"

"Oh my god! Johnny!"

Kun chuckled as Ten cried out. 

"I wanna hear you scream my name like that."

Jaehyun's head lulled back against the sofa. He was throbbing; he wanted Kun, but… Why was he holding back? 

"I wanna feel you."

A low rumble erupted from Jaehyun's throat that make Kun grin. 

Perfect. 

She slid off of his knee, leaving Jaehyun's fingers sticky and wet as she sunk down to the floor, pushing his knees apart. 

"I guess we better get these off… a they're ruined."

Jaehyun had his panties on over the top of his suspenders, as opposed to the other way around. Kun pointed out the straps connecting to his stockings would have ruined the little peplum frill. 

Plus, turned out it made them a lot easier to take off without completely undressing him. She couldn't ruin the look completely now, could she?

Jaehyun lifted his hips a little so Kun could tug the panties down. 

He suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Kun had already seen him in lingerie. But she had never seen him naked. She didn't know what he looked like down there. He— He was different to her. 

But Kun didn't even flinch when she set eyes on his engorged clit. She wasn't stupid. She was trans too. She had just never taken hormones. 

"What do you prefer? Clit or dick?"

"Dick."

"Perfect. I've been thinking about sucking your dick all night."

Jaehyun let out a startled cry as Kun got straight to it; she pushed his thighs further apart and sucked his dick in between her lips with no extra warning. 

"Fuck! Fu— Oh my god. Fuck." He babbled, palms flat on the sofa as he tried to ground himself. 

He had gone from nothing. Barely any friction, Kun just about rubbing against him to her sucking on what was by far the most sensitive part of his body. 

And she was relentless. 

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, eyes fixed on his the entire time. She wanted to see how much he was enjoying it. She wanted to watch him lose it. 

"K-Kun." He whined, hips bucking up involuntarily. It wasn't like he could make her gag or anything, but he still felt a little rude. He had gotten slick all over her chin… 

"You taste good." She mused, licking a long strip up his pussy. He spread his legs even further, sliding down the sofa to make sure Kun could really get in there. She was good with her tongue, and she looked so sweet and innocent… Little red bow still perched on her head. "I wanna fuck you so bad."

Jaehyun's eyes flickered over to his husband for a second. He was watching. He was still fucking into Ten, his hands firm on the younger's hips, but he was watching them. 

And if the smirk on his face was anything to go by he was enjoying the show. 

"Then fuck me."

Jaehyun wanted to give Johnny everything. 

He wanted to give Kun everything too. 

"Fuck me." 

Kun sat back, wiping her chin with the back of her hand as she stood up. 

She had such a gorgeous figure, one Jaehyun could appreciate now he was comfortable in his own skin. Kun was slim, toned. Really toned, actually. Her stomach was hard but her waist was tiny and her hips full. 

And she looked really pretty in her underwear. A little matching red set. Jaehyun couldn't help but focus on her burgundy patch between her legs, made worse from when he was fingering her earlier. That must be uncomfortable. 

"C-Can you take those off? The panties?"

"Of course." Kun smiled, thumbs hooking in the waistband and pushing them off, completely unabashed. She seemed to have no qualms about her body whatsoever. 

At least not today. Jaehyun knew she felt more comfortable in a binder and a pair of boxers, hair scraped back into a ponytail on other days. She had spent god knows how many days lounging around their house like that over the past three years she and Ten had been together. 

But she looked good like this too. 

He had a feeling Kun always looked good. 

"How else would I fuck you?"

Jaehyun swallowed as Kun kicked her panties to one side. She pushed at his chest until he was lying back against the arm of the sofa, looking up at her. 

It made his heart race. 

Especially when Kun knelt on the sofa to straddle him again. She pushed one of his knees against his chest, stretching him out so she could scissor him. That's when he realised—

Was that… 

Metal?

"Oh!" He gasped as Kun sat down on top of him, her pussy slick against his own. 

But that wasn't all. 

There was another sensation. 

Something hard. 

Two little balls… 

"Do you have your—" Jaehyun realised she wasn't sure how Kun liked to refer to it either. "Is it pierced?"

"Maybe." Kun bit down on her bottom lip as she began to rock. "You like that?"

"Y-Yeah." Of course he did. He just had no idea how he hadn't realised before? He was fingering her for fucks sake. 

Clearly his stroke game wasn't that good… He hadn't even bothered brushing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Kun moaned, eyes fluttering shut as she picked up a steady rhythm. She must be gagging for it. It had been hours since he and Johnny came home and interrupted hers and Ten's little session. She had barely been touched since. 

"Fuck— Jaehyun. Your cock's so big." Kun had never fucked anyone with a pussy like Jaehyun's, but it felt so good. He was bigger than she was used to, that hardened little nub brushing up against her clit, catching on the jewellery she had through the hood. 

It was good. 

Wet and hard. 

"I can't believe how good you feel."

Jaehyun couldn't believe it either. 

He had never been with anyone with a vagina before. 

He was eighteen when he met Johnny, and he had only had one boyfriend before that. He had never gotten much of an opportunity to experiment with his sexuality, and although he considered himself to be gay, that certainly didn't mean he was attracted solely to cismen. 

He was attracted to anyone who presented masc, even if some days they felt more femme. And he didn't care what was in their pants. If he thought they were hot that was good enough for him. 

He had just never found anyone to experiment with. Ten was the only person he and Johnny messed around with outside of their relationship, so this was all new to him. 

But he felt like he had been missing out. 

Because the way Kun was grinding down against him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

And he couldn't quite voice that no matter how badly he wanted to tell her, because everything that passed his lips was completely incoherent. 

"You're so good for me." Kun giggled as Jaehyun bucked up. He couldn't control himself. It was cute. "Such a good boy."

"Kun—" Jaehyun drawled her name, barely able to even get through that one syllable. His thumb was digging into her thigh, the other into the sofa as if he was holding on for dear life. 

But he wanted something else to hold onto. 

"Off."

Kun smirked as he pawed pathetically at her breast, at the red lace bralette that was just about keeping her tits in place. It had no support whatsoever, which meant Jaehyun had this amazing view of them bouncing up and down as she fucked him. 

But it wasn't enough. 

He wanted more. 

He wanted Kun. 

"You wanna see my tits, sweetie?"

Jaehyun nodded. 

"Ask Daddy nicely."

Jaehyun whined. _Daddy._ Fuck— That was so… 

Kun was hell bent on ruining him, wasn't she? On reducing his brain to nothing more than mush. 

"P-Please Daddy," Jaehyun's breath shuddered as that word left his lips, "I wanna— I wanna suck on… On your tits."

Kun straightened up; stretching up to make sure Jaehyun could see everything as she hooked her fingers under the elastic of her bralette and tugged it up over her head. There was a little resistance, this one a bit on the small side, but she liked the way it made her cleavage look, pushing her tits together without the discomfort of a proper push-up bra. 

"There," she tossed it to one side, readjusting the bow in her hair as she almost pulled it off, "is that better?"

Jaehyun wasn't quite able to give a verbal answer, so instead he reached up and grabbed himself a handful, making Kun's jaw drop. His thumb circled around the hardened nub, nail flicking against the ring through her nipple. Before tonight Jaehyun would never have guessed Kun would have so much metal… She seemed so tame, almost wholesome compared to her boyfriend. 

But it turned out that wasn't true at all. 

Kun was just as much of a demon as Ten was. 

"Go on then, sweetie." Kun leaned in, the new angle making her gasp out. Jaehyun's cock felt even better against her clit like this. "Suck on Daddy's titties."

Jaehyun did as he was told — as if he would ever have said no. 

Kun felt so good on top of him. Looked so good. Sounded so good… The way she gasped his name over and over as he lapped at her one of her nipples. Fiddling with the ring between his fingers in the other. 

He couldn't get enough. 

He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Or his lips for that matter. 

He never imagined this could feel so good. Kun was literally just rubbing against him, her wet pussy against his swollen cock. But he loved it. He could feel himself starting to lose it. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck- Please!"

He turned his head as he heard Ten cry out, his voice tight and pitchy. He had been so absorbed in Kun's chest he had forgotten about the two of them. 

Holy fuck. 

Ten was a mess, his wig slipping off of his head and dress pushed up as far as it could go. His legs had given out, Johnny holding him up, a strong arm wrapped around his waist as he fucked into him. 

Ten loved it rough. 

And Jaehyun loved watching his husband give it to him. 

"Daddy, please!"

Kun chuckled lowly as Ten called for her from across the room. He was probably getting a little huffy that Kun wasn't paying attention to him, that she was going to let someone else call her Daddy. 

"Daddy's fucking Jaehyun, princess."

Ten made a disgruntled noise against the pillows. At least Jaehyun was watching now, he had his head lolled to the side, eyes locked on the two of them. 

"'M gon' cum." His words were muffled, Johnny picking up his pace. "Daddy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Tell Johnny. There's nothing I can do about it." Jaehyun cried out as Kun reached down to rub the head of his cock with her thumb. Oh fuck. "Do you wanna cum?"

"Y-Yeah. He won't let me, Daddy."

Kun smirked as her eyes met Johnny's. He looked like he was right in the edge too. 

But Jaehyun wanted to watch them. 

So he was going to hold out. 

Kun knew he would do anything for his husband. 

"That's too bad, guess you're gonna have to be a good girl for once and wait. Jaehyun's enjoying himself."

Jaehyun's back arched off of the sofa as Kun slid a finger into him, her palm flat against his dick. He rutted up against her, instantly wanting more. 

"He's so wet, Alice." _Alice._ That really suited Ten, actually. "Can't take his eyes off you both."

"D-Daddy." Jaehyun stuttered, his fingers tangling in Kun's hair. This was all getting to much. Ten and Johnny, the way his husbands eyes were locked on him even though he was balls deep in someone else. Kun's fingers moving inside of him. He was so fucking wet. And she was pressed right up against him, the tip of her tongue pressed against his throat. "I wanna cum too."

"You do?"

Jaehyun nodded. He did. He really fucking did. 

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer. 

"But I wanna see them. Wanna see Ten cum."

Kun's lips quirked up. Oh Ten was going to love this. 

"He wants you both to cum, Johnny." Kun raised her voice so she could be heard over Ten's pathetic whines. "What do you reckon? Has our little Alice earned it?"

Ten cried out again as Johnny spanked him. Hard. Jaehyun could see him trying to push his hips back, desperate for more. 

"I think she has." Johnny slammed into Ten again. He's was completely boneless, slumped against the sofa. "Go on then. Cum."

Ten let out a string of swear words as Johnny picked up his pace, urging him on. He had been holding out for so long it was like his body had forgotten how to let go.

But there was only so much more he could take. 

And within moments he came all over the sofa with a cry of Johnny's name. 

"Oh my god." Jaehyun breathed, his own hips rocking against Kun's palm, trying to replicate his husband as he kept going, filling Ten's abused hole. He was nothing more than a fuck toy in a baby blue maid dress. 

And Jaehyun knew exactly what that felt like. Being used by Johnny. He could only imagine he ripples of pleasure that were tearing through Ten's hypersensitive little body. 

Johnny came not long after. He pulled out, ripped off his condom and shot his load all over Ten's aching backside. As if he wasn't messy enough already. 

The sight made Kun sit up, made her fingers speed up as she fucked into Jaehyun. Her slutty little boyfriend covered in someone else's cum. His pretty little dress and panties ruined. 

"Ten— Baby—" 

She withdrew her fingers from Jaehyun's hole, the angle a little awkward now she was sitting up on top of him. Her hand lay flat on his stomach instead, trying to steady herself and she rocked against him, faster and sloppier than before. 

She was close. 

Jaehyun grabbed her thigh, rutting up against her and making her cry out. 

"Ten! Ten come here. Help Daddy fuck him."

Ten pulled himself off of the sofa, not even bothering to straighten out his dress or his wig as he wobbled over on shaky legs. Jaehyun was surprised he was even able to walk. 

He slid behind Kun, arms wrapping around her so he could hold her close and kiss up and down her neck. So he could run his fingers up and down her body and squeeze at her breasts. 

They looked so good together. 

Kun completely naked, dark hair brushing against her shoulders as she rocked on Jaehyun's cock. Ten in his little whore Alice costume, barely able to function after being fucked stupid by Johnny. 

But he still managed to make Kun feel good. 

"Fingers." Kun's voice was tight as she caught Ten's bottom lip between her teeth. "Finger him."

Jaehyun whined as he was filled again. He had been missing it, but the sight of Kun bouncing around on top of him was enough to curb that need. 

But now he had both. 

And he felt like he was losing his mind. 

"You're such a good boy, sweetie. Your cock is— Is making Daddy feel s-so— Ah!"

Kun was close. She could barely even string a sentence together. 

Jaehyun couldn't even manage that, he wasn't even sure he was using words. 

Kun let out a pitchy sob as Ten's other hand stopped groping her tit in favour of slipping inside of her. It was all getting way too much. And she knew Johnny was just sitting there watching the three of them. 

"G-Good boy." Kun gripped onto the back of the sofa, determined to stay upright. She wanted Jaehyun to see her. "Cum for Daddy. Cum f—"

Kun couldn't even finish her command as she came herself, orgasm ripping through her as she let out a loud shriek. 

Jaehyun felt an unfamiliar wetness splash across his torso as Kun rutted against him, hips uneven and rough and—

He came on Ten's fingers just as they crooked inside of him, hitting that bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. 

And everything went black for a second. It was like his body was on fire and the climax when straight to his brain, wiping it for a second. He was completely out of it before he came crashing back down, breath heavy in his chest. 

He tried to talk. 

Tried to swear but nothing was coming out. 

All he could see was Kun and Ten kissing on top of him and all he could feel was this incomprehensible wetness between his legs, on top of him… Everything was just so… Wet. 

"Fuck you're amazing."

Jaehyun whimpered as lips came into contact with his own. Johnny. Jaehyun hadn't even realised he was there. Thought he was still watching from across the room. 

"You made her squirt. Did you see that, baby?"

Jaehyun's lips moved. 

Squirt? 

Really?

Kun could do that?

"You were so good, Jae." Kun bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down at him. Ten was still attached to her, still sucking on her neck and she had her arm around the back of his head keeping him close. "I think it's your turn, though."

Johnny keened to Kun's touch as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was so pliant when it came to her… Jaehyun loved that. Kun had such an effect on the three of them. 

"Let's get you up."

Johnny's voice was so soft as he helped Kun move. Jaehyun felt a wave of cool air brush over him as she did. He was covered in slick and it felt weird without her pressed against him, keeping him warm. 

But that stupid little sense of abandonment didn't last long, not when Johnny scooped him up in his arms and held him close. Jaehyun melted into him. No one made him feel as safe and loved and warm as Johnny did… And no one ever would. 

No one else compared. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Johnny asked, propping Jaehyun up on his knee. He was so floppy, still recovering from his orgasm, but Johnny didn't mind. He was more than happy to hold Jaehyun close. "Did you have fun with Kun?"

Jaehyun nodded against Johnny's chest. He did. A lot. 

"I think she had fun with you too. Her pussy's dripping." 

Jaehyun heard a low chuckle from behind him. He couldn't see where Kun and Ten were, didn't know what they were up to, but he knew they were close. 

He liked that. 

"You think you can go again?"

Jaehyun pushed himself up with a soft groan, hands flat on Johnny's chest as he looked the elder in the eye. 

This was supposed to be their night. 

He had missed his husband so much while he was away and this was supposed to be about them reuniting. 

Instead they had both fucked someone else. 

That made Jaehyun smirk a little. 

He wondered if other relationships were like this. 

"Of course."

He would never say no to Johnny. 

And he definitely wouldn't say no to cumming a second time. 

"Fuck me, baby. Want your cock in me."

Jaehyun may have just had a mind shattering orgasm, and almost had his dick rubbed off entirely, but he needed Johnny in him. He needed to be stretched and filled by the man he loved. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me please."

Johnny caught him in a kiss, shutting that filthy mouth of his up. He loved hearing Jaehyun beg for it, but he needed that intimacy. He felt like he had barely seen Jaehyun since he got home and that just wasn't good enough. 

He had missed him. A lot. 

He needed him just as bad. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny's shoulders to make sure he didn't fall as the elder manoeuvred him. He whimpered against Johnny's lips as his sensitive cock pressing up against his husband as Johnny switched positions, so Jaehyun's was pressed up against the back of the sofa. 

That meant he was in for it. It was his turn to be Johnny's little fuck toy. 

His pillow prince. 

Jaehyun's favourite position. 

Much less work than bouncing around on Johnny's cock. 

This way he got to lie back and take it. 

"Fuck—" he whispered, thighs spreading in preparation. "Fuck me."

Johnny took a moment to take in the sight. 

Jaehyun was unreal. 

Dripping wet, a mixture of Kun's slick and his own making his pussy glisten. He was still wearing his stockings and suspenders, almost framing his entrance, inviting Johnny in. 

"You're so gorgeous." He whispered, fingers dancing along Jaehyun's thighs. He liked the way his muscles twitched under his touch, skin still burning. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jaehyun felt himself flush, which was ridiculous considering the position he was currently in. Never mind the position he was in earlier. 

"They're so cute."

Jaehyun jumped a little as someone spoke up to his left. 

Ten. 

He had honestly forgotten they were even there. They had been so quiet. 

Ten was lying on top of Kun, head resting on her chest as he fiddled with the ends of her hair. She had her legs spread, one hooked over Ten's to keep him in place, his big poofy maid dress covering her up. They looked cute. 

And they could see everything from that angle. 

It made him smile. 

He wanted them to watch. 

Wanted them to see how good they were together. 

"John, pl—"

Jaehyun was cut off as Johnny's lips crashed back down on his own. It was like he couldn't get enough. Like he had been kiss starved for so long, Ten's face buried in the pillows so Johnny wasn't able to ram his tongue down his throat. 

But now he had Jaehyun right in front of him. More than willing. 

"Johnny— John, I ne— Ah!"

Johnny was already two steps ahead of him, the tip of his cock pushing into Jaehyun's wet hole. 

He tried to regulate his breathing, tried to prepare himself for what he knew was coming, but it was no use. It wouldn't make any difference. He would still be reduced to a pile of jelly when Johnny pushed further no matter what he did. 

So Jaehyun let himself give into it. 

He wrapped his arms around and his husbands shoulders and let his jaw drop, let Johnny lap into his mouth and hit at his lips. He let himself completely relax into it as Johnny hooked one of his arms under Jaehyun's leg, moving him a little so he could get deeper. 

The stretch was insane. 

Jaehyun had gone from a couple of fingers, Kun and Ten's no less, each as slender and the other, from Johnny's big thick cock with no extra preparation. 

He could take it, though. 

He knew he could. 

He liked it like this. 

He loved the ache. The sensation of feeling so ridiculously full, like Johnny was about to spilt him in half. 

He moaned as he heard someone gasp beside him. Kun. 

He wanted to look. Wanted to know what had gotten her so riled up, but he was too focused on Johnny's lips. It was the only thing keeping him sane right now. 

"Oh my— Oh my god." He breathed, head falling back against the sofa as Johnny finally bottomed out. "Why are you so big?"

Johnny merely chuckled in response. As if Jaehyun didn't love it. 

"Cause this pussy looks so good all stretched out." Jaehyun whimpered as Johnny pushed at his thighs. They didn't spread any further. He wasn't Ten. "So pretty."

He hissed as Johnny's fingers circled his entrance, tracing the outline of his cock buried in Jaehyun's folds… ghosting over the head of his swollen cock. 

"You look so good."

"Fuck him."

Jaehyun turned as he heard Ten, his voice right already. It was no surprise; really, Kun had her fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing him under his dress. He was rutting pathetically against her, desperately wanting more friction. 

It looked like he had been shut up, though, Kun's hand firm on the back of his head, muffling him with her tits. He looked like he was having the time of his life, though, to be fair, sucking on Kun's nipple piercing. 

Made Jaehyun contemplate getting one of his own for a second. 

"Ignore her. She's being a brat."

Ten let out a strangled cry as Kun squeezed her fingers around the tip of his cock, telling him off for being such a demanding little Madame. 

But Jaehyun had it in his head now. 

He was loving kissing Johnny. Of course he was. 

But he wanted to get fucked. 

Hard. 

While Ten and Kun watched. 

"Fuck me." Jaehyun nipped at Johnny's bottom lip, riling him up. "Fuck me already."

"Yeah?" Johnny pulled out of him slowly, a taste of what was to come. "You sure? You sure you want Kun and Ten to see what a needy little cockslut you are?"

Jaehyun smirked. As if Ten didn't already know. 

But he wanted that more than anything. 

He wanted them to watch him lose it. He wanted to make sure Kun was dripping wet without even touching her. He wanted Ten to beg for more, living vicariously through him even though he'd just had a taste of Johnny's dick. 

He wanted to put on a show for them. 

He wanted them to see just how good he looked taking his husbands cock. 

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Johnny quirked an eyebrow as he snapped his hips, just the once. It drew a whimper from Jaehyun's lips before they formed a little pout. He clearly wanted more. But that's what he got for speaking back. For thinking he was calling the shots… 

"Johnny."

Another snap followed by an even deeper pout. 

"Johnny!" Jaehyun whined, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to suck more of Johnny's cock up inside of him. "Stop being a dickhead."

That only made Johnny laugh. 

But Jaehyun didn't find it funny at all. 

He was about to whine one last time when Johnny cut him off, yanking Jaehyun's leg up a little higher and slamming into him. Over. And over. And over. 

_Finally._

"Y-Ye-Yes!" Jaehyun's fingers fisted in Johnny's hair, the force of his husband moving inside of him making it hard to speak real words. 

But he couldn't stay quiet either. 

Johnny was taking him so rough. So hard. So deep. And it was exactly what he needed after so long without him. He needed to be stretched and filled. 

He needed to be made Johnny's again. 

"Fuck!" 

Johnny bit down on the side of Jaehyun's neck, probably jealous of the marks Kun had left. He wanted to make some of his own, only much deeper purple. Ones that would last for days. 

And Jaehyun let him. He arched his neck, looking over at Kun and Ten who were barely even blinking, terrified of missing anything. 

He must look filthy, he thought to himself. A stupid little whore in black lace getting fucked for other people's enjoyment. 

"You look incredible, Jaehyun."

His breath hitched as Kun spoke up, spreading her thighs a little so Ten could stroke her cunt. Jaehyun could see how slick his fingers were from here. 

"Doesn't he baby? Bet it's weird for you seeing someone else in that state. That's usually how you look. Like a filthy little whore."

Jaehyun was sure Kun was inside his mind. That she could hear his every thought. 

"I think he likes cock even more than you do."

Ten moaned as he latched onto Kun's fingers. He wanted to be between her legs, wanted to really make her lose it, but that meant he wouldn't be able to enjoy the show. 

"I prefer pussy anyway." Ten winked, it made Jaehyun shudder a little. "Especially yours, Daddy."

Jaehyun's gasped into Johnny's ear, nails searching down his back as he pulled him close. He watched on as Ten popped his own fingers in his mouth this time, licking them clean. 

He was surrounded by sex. So much so that even with Johnny pounding into him he was still thinking about Kun and Ten. 

"I wa— I—"

Jaehyun was struggling to speak, his head lolling back against the sofa, jaw dropped. Johnny was fucking him so hard it was like he had the air knocked out of him. He was right in his guts. So deep. So thick. 

He felt like they had only just begun but he couldn't hold on. 

Not when they're was so much going on around him. Not when he had already cum once. 

"Touch me." He knew how pathetic he sounded, especially when he heard Kun laugh beside him. But he didn't care. Maybe he was pathetic. Just a stupid little fuck toy. "Touch my cock."

"Please?" Johnny urged, finally letting up on Jaehyun's neck. He was going to look a state tomorrow. He couldn't wait for Doyoung to roll her eyes at him when they went to pick up Jaemin. "Where are your manners, baby? In front of company too?"

"Please!" Jaehyun really didn't have time for Johnny's games. He could already feel his muscles beginning to spasm, his toes curling. He needed it now. "Johnny, pl—"

He let out a high pitched cry, one he would have been embarrassed of years ago, but one he knew turned his husband on to no end. Johnny had his thumb pressed against the tip of his dick and he was rubbing so, _so_ slowly. 

The juxtaposition of the movement against the way he was slamming into Jaehyun's wet cunt was too much. He couldn't handle it. 

He was already painfully sensitive. His cock engorged and red. Even the slightest flick was driving him insane. 

"Pl— Please I wan— I wanna— Please—"

He rambled, tripping over his words. 

He couldn't get them out. 

He couldn't tell Johnny what he wanted. 

Even though Johnny knew. 

But there was no way he was letting Jaehyun off without saying it. 

"You want what, baby? Want me to stop?"

Jaehyun mock sobbed as Johnny withdrew his fingers, as his hips came to a grinding halt. 

That was literally the opposite of what he wanted. 

"No. Keep going."

He looped his fingers around Johnny's wrist, guiding his hand back down to his cock. 

"Fuck me."

Johnny did as he was told, hips slapping against Jaehyun's skin as he fucked into him with the same momentum as earlier, rendering his speechless once again. 

"What do you want, then? Tell me."

Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak but now bring more than a breathy moan spilled over his lips.

Johnny's thumb circled the head of his cock, slick and red. It was far too much. 

He couldn't do it anymore. 

And he didn't care whether he had permission to cum or not. 

He let himself go limp, let Johnny use him like some cheap little sex doll. Like the pillow prince he was. He let the sensation of his husband's fat cock dragging against his walls take over. He let those waves of pleasure fizzle through his body. 

He let that overwhelming heat take over until it finally erupted and he came with an almost silent scream, eyes screwed shut. 

"Holy fuck." He heard Johnny hiss into his ear, clearly not expecting Jaehyun's pussy to clamp down around his cock without any warning. 

He was so hot. So tight. So wet. 

"Fuck. You're such a little slut. Cumming without permission."

Johnny sped up the flicking of his thumb, knowing it would be sending Jaehyun into overdrive. 

"I'm not done with you yet."

Just because he had cum didn't mean Johnny was going to just pull out and let him catch his breath. Not a chance. 

"Oh fuck yes."

Johnny smirked as Ten moaned lowly off to the side. He had a feeling he'd like this. 

If Jaehyun wanted to show off what a good little cockslut he was, then that's what they were going to do. 

"You gonna make me cum?"

Johnny took ahold of Jaehyun's chin with his free hand, giving his spent cock a moment's peace. He wanted to look his husband in the eye, no matter how bleary they were. 

"Are you going to make me cum Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun nodded the best he could. 

He wanted that. He really did. 

He was just being a selfish little bitch and couldn't help cumming himself. 

"W-Wanna make you cum."

"Good boy." Johnny kissed him softly, hips slowing. Maybe he would let Jaehyun catch his breath after all. Just a little. "I wanna fill your gaping pussy, baby. And then I wanna watch Ten clean you out."

Johnny looked over at Ten, forcing Jaehyun's head to turn too. 

"You still want that, don't you, Alice? You still wanna eat his cunt?"

"Yeah!" Ten looked a mess again, sprawled out on top of his girlfriend, her tits glistening with saliva. She had his dress pushed up, fingers deep in his ass and a smirk on her face. 

She was enjoying this a little too much. 

"Wanna eat him out so bad, Daddy."

"You're gonna have to wait, princess." Kun stroked her fingers through Ten's wig, soothing him. He was always so impatient. "You wanna be able to taste Johnny on him too, right?"

Ten nodded, latching back onto Kun's nipple. Obviously. That was a stupid question. 

"Then we better hurry up. He's almost as desperate as you." Johnny chuckled, whipping Jaehyun's head back around so his focus was completely on him. "You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you?"

"Y-Yes." Jaehyun really wasn't sure he could go any longer. He needed to rest. His body was so overstimulated but… this was what he asked for. This was what he wanted. Them all to ruin him. To be the centre of attention. "Please."

Johnny locked lips with Jaehyun once again, stopping him from crying out too loud as he picked the pace of his hips back up. As he fucked him like he meant it. Deeper and deeper. 

Jaehyun couldn't do anything but lie back and take it. None of his limbs seemed to be working. He couldn't even hold onto Johnny. Couldn't scratch him in an attempt to get back at his husband. 

He was completely boneless. 

Totally fucked out. 

"J-John." He just about managed to stutter out the elders name as his head filled with a foggy mist. It was like he was losing his mind, pleasure stinging at every inch of his body. "Johnny."

"—close, baby."

Johnny's breath was ragged, his own cock beginning to feel the burn. He hadn't long cum either. Ten's tight little ass had almost sucked the life out of his cock. 

And now it was Jaehyun's turn. 

He was going to cum so deep in that cunt. 

Fill him up. 

"Wanna put another baby in you." Johnny growled. 

Jaehyun could only smile lopsidedly in response. 

He knew that wasn't really possible. 

He would have to come off of his hormones, let his body figure things out for a while before even trying. 

And it wasn't something Jaehyun was willing to do again. He had his miracle baby, they were going to adopt next. 

But it was a little game they liked to play. 

It turned them both on. 

The idea of Jaehyun being pumped full of cum. 

Of him being Johnny's and only Johnny's. 

"Please." Jaehyun's voice was tight. He was so fucking sensitive. Every tiny little movement was driving him insane, never mind Johnny thick cock pounding into him. "Cum in me. Cum in my pussy, baby."

"Fuck." Johnny swore under his breath, pushing Jaehyun's thighs apart as far as they could go so he could look down. 

He loved that sight. 

His cock disappearing into Jaehyun's slick hole, his husband's swollen dick bobbing up and down, almost begging to be touched. He contemplated it for a moment, rolling that painfully sensitive bundle of nerves between his fingers but he was pretty sure Jaehyun would kill him. 

He was already struggling. 

And as much as Johnny loved torturing him, he wanted to put him out of his misery. 

"Fucking love you."

Jaehyun bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny pressed their foreheads together. 

"Fuc-Fucking love you s— Fuck!"

Johnny cried out as he finally came, as he pushed deep inside Jaehyun one last time, finally reaching his second orgasm. 

Jaehyun chanted Johnny's name over and over as his husband pumped him full of cum. Hot white and sticky… Coating his walls. Filling him up. 

He felt disgusting. 

Soaked. 

But he loved it. 

Especially when Johnny pulled out. 

He usually hated that bit. Hated feeling so empty, clenching around nothing after he'd had a thick cock inside of him for so long. 

But not tonight. 

Not when he watched Johnny pull out, a thick string of cum, a mixture of both of them, following the head of cock, still attached to his gaping cunt. 

Fuck. 

He had never looked so… dirty. 

"My turn!" 

Jaehyun barely had the chance to crash back down to Earth before Ten was scrambling off of the sofa and pushing Johnny out of the way so he could settle between Jaehyun's legs. He left a bewildered Kun in his midst, her fingers still wet and poised from being inside of him. 

"I thought he would have at least wanted me to finish him off first." She scoffed as Johnny collapsed next to her. He looked like he had been through it. "Good pussy?"

"The best." He practically melted into the cushions. He was getting old. Two rounds took it out of him. "No offence."

"None taken." Kun pressed up against him, fingers skirting over his damp torso. She hooked a leg over Johnny's thigh, making sure he could feel how wet she was. She might as well. Johnny was the only once she hadn't played with tonight. 

"Fucking hell." Johnny laughed as he wrapped an arm around Kun, pulling her even closer. "Do you ever stop?"

"Nope! I'm kind of a little whore too." Kun bit down on her bottom lip as Johnny squeezed her breast, his thumb flicking the metal through her nipple. 

"You jealous?" Johnny nodded his head over Ten and Jaehyun's way. His husband looked like he was about to pass out as Ten lapped at the head of his cock. "I'll let you cum all over my face."

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you, dirty boy?" Kun quirked an eyebrow as Johnny pulled her into his lap with one easy movement, as if she weighed nothing. "You think you can make Daddy's pussy squirt? I bet he's not up for more, huh?"

Johnny hissed out as Kun grabbed his limp cock, pressing it against her wet pussy. She pushed down a little, jaw dropping as the head stretched her open. 

"Think you're too big for me anyway."

"You just need stretched open." Johnny batted her hand away from his dick, replacing the head of his cock with two fingers. He stroked her up and down, making Kun's eyes flutter shut as she smiled. "That good?"

"Oh yeah." She moved her hips in time with Johnny's fingers, making sure he got into every fold. "Someone was being too much of an impatient brat to finger me properly."

Johnny snorted as she raised her eyebrows, clearly talking about Ten. That didn't surprise him one bit. The way he was going to town on Jaehyun's pussy, licking him up and down, anyone would think he hadn't been fed for days. 

"Guess I'll have to step up to the plate, then."

Johnny wasted absolutely no time in filling her up, sliding three fingers into her gaping cunt, picking up where Ten had left off. 

"Fuck." She gasped out, arms wrapped around the back of his neck, pressing right up against him. Johnny's fingers were so long. So thick… No wonder Ten liked them so much. "That'll do it."

Her eyes rolled back as he stroked her walls, his thumb brushing against her clit, pressing at the metal balls. 

"You're more than just a fat cock, then, huh?" Kun pushed her hips back, knowing she would be rocking against Johnny's spent dick. It made him whine. He liked that. "You know your way around a pussy."

"Had plenty of practice." Johnny nodded over towards his husband, who's back was arching off of the sofa, jaw dropped as he let out a strangled scream. 

Kun smiled to herself, just about able to see Ten's tongue doing its thing among the next of blonde hair that was his wig. That would be going on the trash. 

"She's so fucking good at that." She purred, knowing Ten would be pulling out all of the stops to make sure Jaehyun absolutely lost it. "She's probably enjoying it even more considering his cunt is full of your cum."

"She always has been a little cum slut."

Kun snorted. Wasn't that the truth? 

"Look at them." Her lips pressed against Johnny's cheek as she forced him to turn to the side. To really look. "How did we get so lucky?"

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip as he took Jaehyun in. He was so fucked out. Could barely take anymore, but every time Ten flicked their tongue his hips still jolted off of the sofa. 

Poor little thing. 

He looked to die for, though. 

Johnny knew he was lucky. 

Jaehyun was everything. 

The love of his life. 

The father of his son. 

They had made a little baby and a real life together against all odds. 

He loved him more than anything. 

And he loved sharing him around. 

Because he believed everyone needed a little Jaehyun in their lives. 

"You don't think they're lucky too?" Johnny quipped, thumb pressing down against Kun's clit, making her moan into his skin. "Look at you."

"You're pretty hot yourself." Kun ran her hands down Johnny's chest. He was so strong. "Maybe if your cock's recovered later you can put it in me."

Johnny couldn't help but throw his head back with a laugh. Later? He very highly doubted he would be awake even if half an hour. What time was it anyway? How long had they been at this? 

"You're insane." Kun smirked down at him. She knew that. "Guess Ten's finally met their match."

"Well, I needed someone just as slutty as me." Kun's eyes settled back on her boyfriend, she could see him fisting at his cock under his dress, legs wobbly and face still buried between Jaehyun's thighs. He was so close. "Go on, baby girl. Cum."

Ten did just that, Kun's words all he needed to tip him over the edge, spilling onto the floor. His legs gave way, but he still managed to keep his tongue buried deep inside Jaehyun, trying to lap up as much of Johnny as he could. 

"I know exactly what you mean." Johnny's lips quirked up, his fingers pumping in and out of Kun a little faster as he watched Jaehyun writhe on the sofa next to him. He was genuinely surprised he was still going; he was beyond fucked out but still chasing that third orgasm. 

One that came crashing down on him only seconds later as he rutted up against Ten's tongue. The noises that were coming from him were so high pitched they were practically super sonic. It was a wonder next doors dog wasn't going crazy. 

He flopped back down on the sofa, breath heavy when Ten finally emerged, the bottom of his face wet with slick. 

Oh yeah. 

Johnny and Kun had found themselves a couple of sluts alright. 

"You look so pretty, baby girl. Daddy's prefect cum princess." Kun bounced on Johnny's fingers, desperate to get off herself after that display. "Look what you've done to poor Jaehyun. You've ruined his little cunt."

Kun moaned as Johnny grabbed her tit with his free hand. God yes. That was just what she needed. 

"My turn."

She turned back to himself slipping her hand between his legs. 

She wanted him hard. And she wanted him now. 

Johnny couldn't bring himself to stop her. He was wrecked. Needed his bed. They all were. Jaehyun slouched on the sofa. Ten a mess on the floor. 

But they were both watching. 

Neither of them wanted this to end. 

"What times it?"

Kun shrugged. She had no idea. She didn't know when Johnny and Jaehyun got home. Didn't know how long they had been drinking. How long they had been fucking... 

"Late."

Johnny groaned. It had to be after midnight. Some fuck ass hour of the morning.

It would probably be daylight soon.

"Fuck her, Johnny." Jaehyun's voice was so small, like he could barely muster up the energy to even say those words. 

"Fuck my Daddy." Ten chimed in, his head resting against Jaehyun's knee. He couldn't even be bothered to get up off the cold wood floor. Maybe later. 

But he couldn't deny them that, could he? He had all the time on the world to sleep it off tomorrow.

He turned back to Kun, looking up at her. 

Her eyes were so intense, pierced tits bouncing as she rutted against his fingers. As she pumped him back to full hardness.

She wanted this. 

And it turned out Johnny's cock did too, unable to stay flaccid in her hand. 

He sat back against the sofa, spreading his legs a little as if he was inviting her to come sit on him. 

And Kun was more than happy to accept, lifting off is his fingers so she could line him up at her entrance, the tip pressing against her dripping folds. 

"Ruin my little cunt too, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
